ami, yumi and julie's trouble life
by Narjiithealicorn
Summary: Narjiithealicorn Productions presents in association with ... YAMMY THE DOG! as the title of the TRUE fanfiction story goes, the dog plays the yard. a storm come in and a bolt shock the dog and she turn to dust... (note: this is an AU fanfic, it has nothing to do with the true show!)
1. what it true story is

Hi, I'm Narjii

If you want see a fanfic of a blue-ish pink sheep dog name yammy

You've come to the wrong place!

What you REALLY came here for is if you read the title this is a hi hi puffy amiyumi fanfic

This is going to be a good one…

On there over 50 of them

So let's make this a good one!

AMI: the xyia drug addicted girl who is 16 years old

Her grandparents died in a car crash

YUMI: the big breasts girl at 14 years old

She had to grow up very fast, because of the world getting taken over by lord zac

JULIE: a big fan of the pop boy band: Life to live she is, 18 years old

Her two young sister Ami and Yumi are her only friends

So that all the introductions…

To be continued...


	2. SHUT UP, YUMI!

AMI: Ugh! I don't know, there a thing called soda!

JULIE: Yeah yeah yeah…

YUMI: F**K! This food tastes like...like… S**T!

JULIE: YUMI! Stop talking smack!

AMI: I'm taking xyia drugs to help me out

YUMI: SHUT THE F**K UP!

AMI: IT"S all right

YUMI: JULIE!, GET YOUR BIG A** OVER HERE!

JULIE: OKAY! YOU DON'T NEED TALK SMACK AT MY FACE, EVEN THOUGH YOUR ONLY 14!

JULIE: what is it now?

1 BIG yell out later…

JULIE: Oh my GOD! YOUR SUCH A STUPID A**HOLE

YUMI: WHAT THE F**K, YOU SUCK A**

JULIE: YOUR BREASTS ARE F**KING HUGE

AMI: CHILL…

YUMI: OH MY GOD AMI, B**TCHING IN MY FACE?!

OKAY… There relationships are weak

To be continued


	3. POP POP AND GRANNY

AMI: You can just chill... you're too mad…

YUMIi: I see that YOU DUMB B**CH

JULIE: she said to be calm!

YUMI: F**K YOU

JULIE: CALM THE F**K DOWN

AMI: wow…

YUMI: S**T

Meanwhile at what last of the humanity in the hospital...

POP POP: I don't know if the last of the world is fine

GRANNY: that okay then…

*phone rings*

YUMI hi there granny and pop pop :D

GRANNY: oh hi YUMI!

POP POP (dusty-ish): hi yu*cough*mi

POP POP: (dusty-ish): I was just going to say you were a nice girl, i now hate you so much

YUMI: GREAT! Bye I hate you *sigh*

POP POP (happily): I hate you too, bye!

YUMI: MAN! Pop pop is such a loser!

Yeah…Yumi think Pop pop is a loser…

To be continued...


	4. breaking news!

Lord zac is getting closer

The world is getting colder

It's not too soon to see a story about a blue-ish pink dog named yammy

AMI: I could be art and music, even I could be anyone

YUMI: *sigh* I can't even be a rockstar

*phone rings (x5)*

YUMI (answering): Hi alexa

ALEXA: hi yumi!

YUMI: I'm just calling you, if you know what it means

YUMI AND ALEXA: black and white breast rub!

When alexa went to the setting home

YUMI: Hi alexa

ALEXA: Hi yumi

YUMI AND ALEXA: IT"S TIME!

After preparing alexa rubbed YUMI"s big breasts

YUMI: let's watch tv!

*Yumi turns on the tv*

NEWS: we interrupt this program for breaking news!

YUMI: UGH! I hate the dumb news

ALEXA: yeah, i hate it too

YUMI: you motherf**cking slut!

ALEXA: DON"T CALL ME A SLUT!

*Julie walks down stairs*

JULIE: This is the fitih time the news interrupted

NEWS REPORTER: this is the last time I will do it today, there is a large storm of bots searching for us all here! Ahhhhhhh!

YUMI: well… it's up to all of us!

AMI: even me

YUMI: yeah even you.

To be continued...


	5. what 's going on outside?

YUMI: We are going to stop this mess for good

JULIE: Yeah! for good!

AMI: Forget that! Let's just be calmas

ALEXA: Suck it ami!

AMI: please don't say it!

YUMI: She hates it when she hears something bad

AT THE HOUSE OF LORD ZAC…

LORD ZAC: hun? You four will be there for me? Well, no obey, no deal!

SOMEONE #1: Lord zac! I got a plan for you

LORD ZAC: Make sure they don't get in my way

BACK WITH AMI, YUMI, JULIE AND ALEXA...

YUMI: no matter what happens next, we will all be friends! That means you ami…

AMI: yeah…

To be continued...


End file.
